Remebering is Forgetting and Forgetting is Remembering
by LavaHeart1997
Summary: An old friend of Colins comes back on a mission to forget things that he knows and is remembering. Give it a damm try pwease! Rated M for later chapters. Rape, language etc.
1. Chapter 1

Colin Moriarty was in a bad mood. Again.

This would happen from time to time, Colin would come stamping down the stairs to warn of his bad mood. By now Gob, Nova and half the saloon's regulars had learnt to stay clear of him when he was in one of these moods, unless they had a very good reason or perhaps a death wish.

Not that Nova and Gob really got in his way. In fact, both would avoid him like the plague. He would smack Gob around like a piñata. Nova wasn't much better off; every time Colin saw her taking a short break from her 'services' he would bark at her to "Show some initiative Nova, these drunks ain't going to shag themselves". So it was perfectly understandable why they both gave him a wide berth.

So today would be a bad day for anyone who dared cross Colin Moriarty, human or ghoul.

It was about 8 in the morning at Moriarty's saloon and Nova and Gob had already got up and started work. The weather was warm and breezy and most residents of Megaton were sitting outside enjoying the sunshine. Sunlight filtered through the sheet metal walls and into Gob's eyes.

"Ugh," he grunted and Nova turned to face him from her corner, cigarette in mouth as usual.

"D'ya think Moriarty is gonna show his face today Gob?" She inquired.

"I bloody hope not, that's for sure." said Gob in his scratchy growl of a voice, giving Nova one of his very rare smiles.

Even though Gob didn't really have much reason to smile. Next to nobody treated him with the respect he deserved just because he resembled a corpse. The only people who he actually liked were Nova, a travelling merchant who had been interested in how ghouls lived and a girl from Vault 101 who apparently wasn't fazed by Gob's zombie like appearance. Nova felt a sudden pang of sadness for the ghoul. Spending all day pouring drinks and getting abused by every Tom, Dick and Harry that came through this shitty excuse for a town wasn't much of a life. On the nights Nova was high on jet and couldn't sleep she sometimes heard his muffled crying through the wall. It broke her heart to hear him and the fact she could do nothing to help him.

As if on cue, a door slammed upstairs and footsteps stormed down the stairs. Gob immediately grabbed his clipboard and started counting the bottles on the shelves while Nova stood in her corner cowering a little. Colin got to the bottom of the stairs, grumbling to himself he unlocked the door and walked into the back room, closing the door none too carefully.

Colin knew why he was grumpy. Working in this bar with the only company being a ghoul and a hooker. Him, Colin Moriarty, who could be out there 'fighting the good fight' as Three Dog put it. Gob wasn't the only one who had dreams he thought moodily, poking buttons on his terminal. As for Nova...hell, he'd never asked her. All she used to do was come crying to him about how all the bastards she slept with forced her into it. She'd got over that now, thankfully, he never had time for angsty hookers. After all, he hadn't a care for anyone but himself.

"Oi, Colin!" Yelled a voice from outside. Colins eyes grew wide. That stupid almost girly voice… couldn't be!

"Calm down hun." said Nova in the seductive tone she used especially for the days when Moriarty was in a bad mood and someone happens to call for him. Well, he was also a new customer and actually, that was good to her.

"Bee! In the name of Hell are ya doing in Megaton?" Colin slammed the backdoor open looking at the LAST person he wanted to see right now. The one and only Bee Rose. An old friend that he thought he got rid of years ago.

"Hmm… Do you want that answer right now or…" The pink-haired man asked pushing himself away from Nova before walking to Colin.

"No. Not really. But I also know that since you're here, you're not going to leave anytime soon." Colin sighed and regretted looking at his friend who smirked evily at him. "Come upstairs…"

They walked up the rickety stairs and to Colin's bedroom, going inside and shutting the door. "Sooooo Colin, do you want to know why I came back to Megaton?" Bee questioned wrapping one arm around the others waist. Colin pushed out of Bees arm.

"If it's for what I think, then no not really Bee." Colin sat on his bed. A move he regretted. For Bee took the chance to push him down flat against the bed and pinned him down. "Shit."

"You're in a bad mood today Coiln…" Bee cooed. "I have to fix that in order for what I want to go right." He licked Colins lips only to have Colin jerk away from him. "Oh… why must you always be so difficult?" He trailed kisses to Colins lips, stopping to stare into Colins eyes.

"Because you're a damm rapist to me." Colin said trying to push the other off of him.

"Aww. How mean…" Bee whined as Colin used his foot to push him off. "But…" Bee pulled him up and turned him around and pushed him over the bed. Hands behind his back. "That's not why I'm here… baby…" Bee whispered in Colins ear. "Unless that's what you want." He nipped at Colins ear.

"FUCK NO!" Colin yelled at Bee. He tried once again to push Bee off but only managed to push his ass against Bee crotch.

"Are you suuuuuure baby." Bee whispered in Colins ear, pushing harder on Colins ass.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Colin yelled. His face was bright red and he knew he give out if Bee kept pushing him.

A chuckle made Colin shiver. Bee found that damm spot right under his left ear. He sucked tenderly, making Colin jerk under him. Bee held bother Colins hands with one hand while the other traced Colins pants. He found the front and undid his pants. Colin gasped as Bee teased him by playing with Colins balls.

"Baby..." Bee whispered.

"Yes?" Colin hated his voice, and himself for ending up in this postion.

"Do you want me in you?" Bee asked slidding his thumb up Colins shaft. Teasing with the tip. Colin bit his bottom lip. He felt his resolve falling. "Hmm... Baby?" He sucked at that spot again, earning a moan this time. He rocked his hips forward, earning another moan. "Well?"

"Yes..." Colin whispered. He knew he coldn't win. He never did. Never would. Not against Bee.

Bee let Colins hands go, flipping him over so he was sitting on the bed. He dropped to his knees, freeing Colins cock before taking him in whole.

This time, Colin didn't try to hold back his moans as Bee bobbed his head. He swrilled his tounge and sucked _hard_. Colin entwined his hands in Bees pink hair, enjoying the fell of a hot mouth on his manhood.

Bee scraped his teeth along the back, sending Colin over the edge.

"You still taste the best." Bee purred. He pulled Colin into a kiss, entangling their tounges. "Now strip and get in bed, baby." Colin undressed, shivering as Bee watched him.

Bee enjoyed the sight of Colins tanned abs. The almost faded tatto just above his navel made Bee smirk. Colins pants followed his shirt and boots. He sat back in the bed, waiting for Bee to join him.

Bee stripped himself, his smirk growing as Colin couldn't help but stare. "See something you like baby?" Bee mused getting ontop of Colin. "And don't lie. Your body tells me you do."

"Of course I like your body." Colin said as Bee began to kiss his chest.

"And my cock?"

Colin shivered felling Bee hard cock against his ass. "Love it." Colin whispered. He had to dig his nails into Bee as he thrusted in. He never lubed or bother to prepair anyone. He found it 'taking from the fun'.

"Hmm... Enjoy...Baby..." Bee moaned. Colin screamed as Bee hit_ that _spot inside of him that sent pleasure waves throughout his whole body. "Oh, that's what I want to hear." Bee chuckled before kissing Colin again.

Bee thrusted time and time again, hitting that spot over and over. Earning many moans and screams from the irishman underhim. Bee grabbed Colins cock, thrusting in time with his hips. And soon Colin came followed by Bee soon after.

"Is this what you came here for?" Colin asked breathless under Bee.

"No but," Bee breathed. "I couldn;t help it."

"So what did you come here for then?"

To forget things." Bee laughed. "I need a picture of the family… The one with me and… Rose…"

I can get it for ya." Colin said noticing that Bee had let go off his hands. He pushed himself up as Bee slid next to Colin on the bed. Rather sadly. Biting his lip, curiosity got the better of Colin. "What's wrong Bee?"

"Everything..."


	2. Chapter 2

Downstairs, Nova had sat down at the bar, against better judgement, on her part. She knew that if Colin were to walk downstairs, she'd be yelled at almost instantly. Less gob didn't seem to care.

"I wonder who that man was that Moriarty took upstairs?" Gob asked more to himself than anyone sitting at the bar. "Moriarty didn't seem to happy to see him."

"Well he wasn't in a good mood to begin with." Lucy West, another person who didn't seem to mind Gobs' appearance. "Though my guess is that pinko was a friend if Colin took him upstairs."

"Well yea." Nova snorted. "No one else would or is allowed up there."

"Indeed." Gob nodded. "Still, I ain't ever seen him in here before. But Moriarty seem to know him well enough."

"If I didn't know better Gob, I'd say you were worried for him." Lucy laughed.

"Not ever in my life." Gob shot back. Suddenly all three jumped as stomping came down the stairs. Nova went over to her usual spot, Gob grabbed up a clipboard and started to count the bottles again aand Lucy just sat there in her corner by the door.

"Alright Bee. You get what you want tomorrow. Stop by then." Colin said entering the main room of his Saloon. Bee followed.

"Thanks Colin." Bee said. Gob took a quick slance at him. Pink hair, metal lookin' eyes, cloths that weren't dirty… Who was this 'Bee'?

"Yea whatever. Just get the hell out of my Saloon if ya ain't gunna buy anything." Colin said flatly.

"Same as always. You ain't changed at all." Bee laughed before heading out of the Saloon. Though he spotted- or rather felt- that one man was watching him. 'Jericho, eh?' Bee smirked to himself. He could feel a bad vibe coming from Jericho. Which involved Colin. So in also involved Bee himself. 'Fun…' Then Bee was outside.

Colin watched Bee leave. He knew that Bee was a special person. Able to feel the future. In all sorts of ways. And by the way Bee slowed as he left, Colin knew something was coming. He just wished he knew what it was. Sining to himself, Colin headed for the backroom.

Gob and Nova watched Colin vanish into the backroom.

"What was that about?" Gob questioned.

"Dunno." Nova srugged.

Outside Bee headed for his house. It was outside of Megaton, to the south. People called his house 'The Wasteland Mansion'. The only other mansion in D.C. was the White House. But it was trashed. Unlike his mansion.

"Good day sir." His flying robotic butler, Watson, greeted him at the door. "Nice to have you home. How was your trip to Megaton?"

"Just fine Watson." Bee said walkingupstairs to his room. Watson followed. "So what's new around the house?"

"Well, where should I start?" Watson began. "First off, the Wilks' eldest daughter left again. The gildfers have finally given birth to a beautifrl baby girl. Your mutant friend went outside about an hour ago. Hope he's okay. And your dog, Dogmeat, has had a litter of puppies. Four boys and five girls. Nine pups in all. Other than that… everything else is going fine in the mansion."

"Alright. You can leave Watson." Bee said rolling over and covering up witht the blankets.

Yessir."

Bee waited to hear the door open and close before he let his mind fall to the future.

Bee saw Colin and Jericho.. then heard the sound of Colins' favorite rifle go off. Jericho was dead. But over what? Then he saw that Vault 101 girl he's seen before. Then the one thing he didn't want to see, a forgotten town. A town forgotten by the hands of time. His home town, Twilight Twon.

Bee sighed heavily before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Rape.

Diclaimer: Fallot 3 is not mine. Wish it was though…

AN: This story is just out of my boredom. Plus I really like this story. It's good in my opinion. If you've made it this far then you must like it too right? Great! Enjoy.^_^

It was about 8 that night when Jericho came into the Saloon. Making Colin sigh heavily. Mainly because Jericho was high off his ass on chems and god knows what.

"Yo Colin! How you been?" Jericho asked leaning over the bar.

"Fanf-ucking-tastic till ya walked in. Colin said.

"Great." Jericho smiled. Which creeped out most over people in the Saloon. He never smiles.

"What the hell do ya want?" Colin asked. Knowing that he wasn't gunna leave if he didn't get what he wanted. And Colin just did not want to deal with Jericho at the moment. He was more worried about Bee. It's not like him to remember what he has once forgotten. Speacily when it come to what was in that box.

"I got some new chems." Jericho whispered. This got Colins interest. "Wanna try 'em with me?"

"…Sure." Colin said. "Come upstairs."

Jericho smiled again and followed Colin to his room. Gob looked to Nova who ust shrugged. It was a common thing for those two do drugs in Colins room. Least that meant work would be easier… till tommrow anyways.

Once in Colins room, Colin put the 'package' that's for Bee away in his coat so Jericho couldn't get to it. Colin knew better than to let Bees info get out. It would mean death in more than one way.

"Here. Try this." Jericho said handing Colin a little square shaped chem.. "I may be small but it has quite the effect"

"What is it?" Colin asked looking at the chem..

"Take it then I'll tell you." Jericho said usering the chem. To Colins mouth.

"Alright. I can take it myself, ya know." Colin hissed before eating the chem.. For a second he thought it didn't work, but just as he went to talk, everything went blurred and he felt… happy? "Holy shit."

"See? Quite the effect." Jericho said smirking. He watched as Colin sat on his bed. He was higher off his ass than Jericho was. Which is what he wanted. Jericho took the opportunity to pounce onto Colin. Pushing the Irishman against the bed. Pinning his hands above his head with one hand and proceded to unbotton Colins pants with the other.

Slowly, Colin caught on to what was going on. "Hey! Get the fuck off of me!" Colin hissed trying to push Jericho off of him. But found his body was quite working with him.

"Nu-huh. I'm gunna get what I want. And what I want is you, Colin, baby." Jericho cooed. Colin grew madder once Jericho called him 'baby'. He only lert one person- one man- call him baby. An it wasn't Jericho.

Colin was brought out of his thought when Jericho had his hand around his manhood.

"S-Stop… you won't like what will happen to you when Bee comes back. He'll murder you. Are you listening Jericho? I SAID STOP!" Colin yelled at Jericho who was not listening.

"Bee? Oh! You mean that pink haired man who was here earlier?" Jericho laughed. "I don't I havta worry about that loser."

Colin failed to notice that Jericho had a several pairs of handcuffs. That was till his hands were cuffed to the bedposts. Damm! What was in that damm chem.?

"Try not to struggle. It will only hurt more." Jericho chuckled pulling off Colins pants. He never wore underwear. Then again, who did? They were hard to find in the wasteland.

Colin tried to push Jericho off with his legs but his body just was not responding to him. Shit. Cvolin heard the sound of Jericho's belt buckle and the rough sound of cotton slidding. Shit!

"That chem. Did have quite the effect on you Colin baby. You can hardly move. Good." Jericho smirked spreading Colins legs.

"D-don't…stop!" Colin chocked out. To tell the truth, Colin Moriarty was scared. Sure Bee was a rapist too, but Colin gave himself to years ago. He was Bees forever. But this? Jericho was signing his own death wish. Bee would go to the end of the earth to kill him for this. And that's what scared him the most. Bee.

"AAAHHH!"Colin was brought back to Jericho when he felt something big and long penetrate his small asshole. It had been quite some time since he'd been laid. Least Bee would've prepared him first. He could feel blood going down his legs. Just great…

"Oh. Ain't you tight." Jericho sneered. "Good. This will be fun."

Jericho thrusted in and out hard and fast. Making Colin scream out. Which was surprising that no one downstairs could hear them. Then again there was something about this room that was special. But Jericho didn't try to figure it out.

Colin was in unbeleivanle pain. He could've swore that something inside of him was broken. But as for what, he just didn't know. He was screaming loudly, wishing someone would hear. But he knew better. He had Bee sound proof the room years ago. So no one would hear anything.

"AAAHHH!" Colin screamed louder as Jericho hit his prostate dead on. Making him arc up and shudder in pain. By now he was crying. And he hated that.

"Oh. That's it. Scream for me baby, Scream." Jericho shiver ed with pleasure. He was close, really close. And Colin wasn;t even paying attention to that. With a few more hard thrusts, Jericho cam inside of Colin, who only cried more.

Colin was glad of one thing. It was over. He felt Jericho pull out of him. Feeling something going down his legs. He didn't really try to thing of what it might be.

"Thanks baby." Jericho said doing up his pants. He also put on Colins pants back on him. Colin had passed out. Most likely do to the amount of pain he just went though. Jericho took his handcuffs and left Colin there.


End file.
